The present invention relates to a device for attaching an object on a rail of a support.
Such attaching devices for example have already been used to attach objects such as seats or other objects on rails of a support for example formed by an airplane floor, motor vehicle floor, etc. Such devices are for example described in documents GB 2,275,296 and US 2008/089758.
Such devices for example comprise a base designed to be placed on or below the rail and to bear against that rail.
This space for example comprises a screw-nut tightening device for tightening the base on the rail, in order to lock the object in position on the rail and therefore on the support.
This screw/nut device for example comprises a threaded rod or a rod associated with a threaded part, engaged in a tapped hole of the base. One end of the rod comprises a tightening heel designed to be placed below the rail to tighten the latter between that heel and the base. Another end of the rod comprises elements for maneuvering that rod, for example by an operator, to allow it to be tightened or loosened from the rail.
The maneuvering elements for example comprise lateral protruding portions or a cavity designed to receive the tool, allowing an operator to tighten or loosen the device.
However, these devices have a certain number of drawbacks in terms of separation risks of the assembly, for example due to incorrect manipulations or vibrations encountered in this type of application.
In addition, these devices are fairly complicated to handle.